Valentine's Day
by daughter of the fifth house
Summary: Five Valentine's Day presents from Jamie Kirk that Leonard McCoy didn't (really) notice and the one that changed everything. (fem!Kirk, Always-a-girl!Kirk)


**1\. The one with the bar**

The Cadets Jamie T. Kirk and Leonard H. McCoy knew each other about a few months when Valentine's Day came up. The whole Academy was buzzing with excitement.

Jamie herself didn't care about that day. In school she'd always gotten lots of roses and chocolate, but she knew what the boys wanted - and that was in the most cases nothing _she_ wanted. She knew it would be similar at the academy and chose to ignore it.

She talked Bones, as she called Leonard to his annoyance, into going to a bar. Not because she wanted to get laid. She actually dreaded bars on this particular day. But she wanted him to find some company. She wanted to do something nice for him.

Yeah, sure, she could have simply seduced him, but she knew that would ruin their developing friendship. He was attractive and, hell yes, if she'd simply met him somewhere a year ago she'd done anything to get him in her bed.

But not now. Maybe not ever. Leonard McCoy wasn't the kind of man having one-night-stands. He did the whole commitment thing.

Of course, that was exactly the reason her well meant her plan was doomed from the beginning. He even yelled at some women trying to come on to him. And he yelled at her, too, because he thought she'd dragged him along to be her wingman while she was hitting on men.

So, in the end, she dragged his very cute drunken ass to his room, put him into bed, kissed him on the forehead and made herself comfortable on the couch.

* * *

 **2\. The one with his name**

In their second year at the Academy Jamie Kirk knew she successfully lied to herself about one year now. She was in love with her best friend. Now, she could admit it to herself, but hell, not to anyone else. And certainly not to him.

Valentine's day was coming up again and they both were alone. She didn't ask Leonard McCoy to accompany her to a bar this time. She brought the booze to him and said anything at all for the first hour. She let him ramble about this terrible day which was only made up to sell flowers and other presents.

When she finally started talking and telling stories that made him actually feel better, she did something she'd never done before. The whole night she called him Leonard. Or Leo. But not Bones. This was her gift to him - not calling him that name.

It took Leonard a while to realize, Maybe because he was half way drunk.

And the thing was - he actually missed it. He'd come to like that stupid, ridiculous name.

In the beginning that name had symbolized his past. His bones had been the only thing he'd been left with after the divorce. But some day it had hit him: That name only she was allowed to call him had become a symbol of their closeness.

Now, that name meant that everything he was, belonged to her.

So, yeah, it was nice that Jamie called him Leonard for one evening. But he wouldn't trade hearing the name Bones from her lips for anything in the universe.

Of course, the next morning his memories were a little blurry and he wasn't sure if she'd really used his first name.

* * *

 **3\. The one Gaila chose for Jamie**

Their third Valentine's day ended in a bar again. A karaoke bar to be exact. It was totally Gaila's fault. McCoy was already drunk enough to not care and Jamie didn't care anyway about that day.

That was at least what she still told herself. But the truth was that she started to like Valentine's day, because she could spent it with him.

After Gaila's fifth time on the stage and a sappy Earth song, she tried to convince Jamie to sing something.

"Over my dead body."

"But I know that you have a great voice, Jay."

"I'm not singing on Valentine's day."

Leonard laughed when he heard the two woman bickering and slowly let his head sink onto his folded arms on the table. He was now drunk enough to zone out every moment.

"Fine", Jamie sighed. "But I don't know which song."

Gaila grinned broadly. "Oh, I know exactly which one." She waved another Orion girl over. "Thalia and I will be the muses."

Jamie gave her a confused look. "Muses?"

Five minutes later Jamie was singing an old Earth song and in her mind cursing Gaila.

 _If there's a prize for rotten judgment,_  
 _I guess I've already won that_  
 _No man is worth the aggravation_  
 _That's ancient history, been there, done that._

Gaila and Thaila chirped the muses' lines:

 _Who d'you think you're kiddin'?_  
 _He's the earth and heaven to you_  
 _Try to keep it hidden,_  
 _Honey, we can see right through you_  
 _Girl, you can't conceal it_  
 _We know how you're feeling_  
 _Who you're thinking of._

" _No chance, no way, I won't say it, no, no..._ " Jamie went on.

And the Orion girls did the background line " _You swoon, you sigh, why deny it? Oh, oh_ ".

Jamie rolled her eyes at them while singing. " _It's too cliché, I won't say I'm in love..._ "

Leonard McCoy tried to concentrate, but his blood alcohol level was really too high. He noticed how beautiful Jamie's voice was and some of the words. He even wondered if it was a random song or if it had some meaning, despite Gaila choosing it.

But, yeah, he was way too drunk to come to a conclusion.

* * *

 **4\. The one with the not complaining**

Jamie had changed her mind again. Valentine's day sucked. Well, at least in space and having to spent it on a weird planet where the men looked at her like she was meat.

When simply watching her lewdly became touching her inappropriate all hell broke loose. She slapped a man, he hit back, the security officers intervened and it became a pretty heavy fight.

An hour later the Captain was sitting on a biobed in Medbay and rolled her eyes at Leonard McCoy who was rambling about how irresponsible it was to let the situation escalate like that and not beaming back earlier.

And Jamie changed her mind back. She was beat up and everything was hurting, but in the end she was with Bones on Valentine's day.

He took a hypospray and was already prepared for the usual bickering about one of those. But Jamie just sat there, even tilted her head to give him better access to her neck.

The doctor gave her five hypos in total. She didn't complain once.

When he had patched her up, she hopped off the bed and went to the exit. She turned around briefly at the door and watched him starting to treat another patient. "Happy Valentine's day, Bones", she whispered and left Medbay.

* * *

 **5\. The one he thought he dreamt**

It was actually strange that doctors like Leonard McCoy didn't get sick themselves more often. He was all day around sick and injured people, but he was almost always healthy. Yeah, almost. But he didn't have the slightest chance against the Bajoran flu. There was no inoculation yet.

Halfway through treating half the Enterprises' crewmembers he got infected too. He tried to ignore it, even yelled at his team that he was alright. The problem was: Even sick he was a force to reckon with. M'Benga was out sick and the remaining personal didn't dare to take the CMO off duty.

So they called the Captain.

"But I'm alright", Leonard shot at her, shivering, sweating and not being able to stand without holding on to something.

"Sure you are, Bones", Jamie replied.

And it was very easy to hide that hypo behind her back and hit him with the meds one of the nurses had given her. He didn't even see it coming.

Jamie managed to catch him and let him sink slowly to the floor, making sure he didn't hit his head. Two nurses helped her to get him on a biobed.

There he lay unconscious for two days and she barely left his side.

M'Benga got better. The sick crewmen got better, but now it was the other half's turn. Except the Captain, for she'd had the Bajoran flu a few years back and it was one of those diseases that left an immunity after the infection. Which came in handy now. Jamie could still run the ship.

Every bed in Medbay was needed for the worst flu cases and so M'Benga wanted Leonard McCoy to be moved into his quarters. A nurse would tend to him twice a day.

"Only twice a day? No way!" Jamie insisted to care for him herself. While on duty she went to him every two hours and at night she slept on the couch, also looking after him constantly. Sometimes she fell asleep in a chair next to the bed or with her head on the bed.

As she checked his temperature on the third day in his quarters and gave him a hypo he started shaking. The fever just didn't want to break. But, only half conscious, he muttered how cold he was feeling. Even though he had two extra blankets and she'd raised the room temperature a few degrees.

So Jamie tried something else. She undressed and only in a panty and a tank top she got under the three blankets with him.

Slowly his shivering stopped and his breathing normalized. She ran a hand through his hair and Leonard shifted in his sleep until he was half on top of her, his armed wrapped around her and his head resting on her breasts. At first she was a little shocked and didn't know if she should push him on his back or wake him up or just let him sleep like that.

She chose option three.

It was weird, but she liked having him that close and even being pinned down by his weight.

At some point in the night Leonard shifted and pulled Jamie with him, so her head was resting on him now. And as if it was like this every night, she draped one arm and one leg over him and his arms closed around her, holding her tight.

Jamie remembered that it was Valentine's day again and it occurred to her how ironic it was. She was in bed with him and he didn't even know. "Happy Valentine's day", she whispered.

When Leonard McCoy awoke late next morning, the fever had broken. He tried to sit up and was confused. Had Jamie been here?

"McCoy to bridge."

"Bones!" Jamie greeted him, sounding relieved. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I was run over by a starship. And hit by two moons. After being hypoed by my Captain."

She giggled. "So, you're better. I'm glad. Are you hungry? I could call a nurse to bring you something."

"I'm not hungry."

"You need something to eat."

"Maybe later."

"Alright. I'll be there in an hour and bring lunch."

And with that Jamie cut the connection. Leonard rolled his eyes, smiled and let his head sink back into the pillow. It smelled like her, but he drifted into sleep again and his last thought was that it had to be a dream.

* * *

 **\+ 1**

 **The one that changed everything**

A few weeks after the last Valentine's day Leonard McCoy had figured out how Jamie had tended to him while he had been sick. And that the dream hadn't been a dream at all.

The same evening he'd decided to end this dancing around each other. Five years had been more than enough. Especially considering her dying while saving the ship.

On their sixth Valentine's day, somewhere in deep space and on their five-year-mission, they were a couple. And this time Jamie's present came in a box with a bow, when they sat on the couch after a romantic dinner in the Captain's quarters, which they shared about five months now. She placed the box in front of him on the small table.

"Happy Valentine's day", she smiled brightly, running her fingers nervously over the engagement ring on her left hand - his present which had been on her ring finger when she'd woken up this morning. Quite a surprise. But hers was bigger and a slight smirk accompanied her smile.

Leonard pulled at the bow and took off the lid of the box. He reached inside and looked curiously at a medical tricorder with holografic function. His lips parted in the awe of a very particular notion that was fueled by the way she looked at him and beamed even more. He activated the tricorder and in a swirl of light an ultrasound picture formed.

"I may have conspired a little with Doctor M'Benga to surprise you today." Jamie waited a few moments to let him process the news, then reached further into the box and pulled out two tiny onesies. One in science blue and one in command gold. "Couldn't decide which color." She winked at him.

He stared at the onesies, the holo and then at her. "We're having a baby..." he whispered.

Carefully she took the tricorder out of his hands, slid over, sat on his lap and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her, smiled brightly and kissed her neck.

"So, you're happy? Not mad that, apparently, something went wrong with my three-months-shot?" she asked.

He pulled back and cupped her face with one hand, while holding her with his other arm on his lap. "I love you so much and I'm so incredibly happy and at the same time scared as hell that this baby will be born in space."

She looked at him in surprise.

He chuckled. "Oh, Darlin', I know that you will try talking Starfleet Command into letting us raise our child on the Enterprise and going on with the five-year-mission. _And_ I know that you will succeed. They won't stand any chance."

She gave him her Hell-yes-grin and kissed him.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** The song in Number 3 is "I won't say (I'm in love)" from the Disney movie Hercules from 1997.


End file.
